Teen Wolf: The Fox Shaman
by Moonking103
Summary: It takes place right at the end of Nine-Tails with Ethan's apology. The story is of a new journey for Danny and for his friends. Danny is a new boy in search of not only truths but identity; he uncovers a path with his family's line he didn't know existed, but it does. He would help Scott with his new found history the best way he knows how, but Danny is not the same; he's changed.
1. Chapter 1

Here I was for all to see, me Danny Mahealani, the boy who is lost to the world. I have learned several things about myself, things that normal people shouldn't know. Things that I knew, but I soon forgot because I was not yet ready to know my legacy. I am part Inari-Kitsune by my mother's side, but its power comes from my father's side. Now to those who know my story you know my mind was wiped clean, and still is. The moon might have taken away my ability to shift into the fox and all my memories of many nights, leaving nothing but blanks, with my father pulling me aside secretly without my mother's knowing teaching me his legacy.

He hasn't told me what I've forgotten because I was not yet ready to remember. However, he has informed me of something quite interesting. Considering that I am part Kitsune it balances a part of me within. Deep within my body I am too part Moon Shaman because my father is a Moon Shaman; which to my surprise makes me a Fox Shaman; it was where my abilities extended from. Nonetheless, I'm still weak and new to all of this.

Awhile back, Ethan apologized to me because he thought I was trapped in a fire that didn't even happen at school, and lately he has been acting pretty weird since then. I asked him, where has he been for the past weeks? He told me "Out to see some relatives" and when I asked his brother he told me "We've been at home mostly." So I didn't know what was going on.

And they're not the only ones. Scott, Allison, and Stiles have been acting really weird. When I was in class with them a few hours ago Stiles kept writing "Wake up" over and over again. As for Scott and Allison it's like watching two deers standing in the middle of the road ready to get hit. I don't know what's been going on. And every since I woke up in my bed after some strange dream I had of a Lunar Eclipse my mind has been zoning out, hearing things that's not there, but they are; its peoples' thoughts I've been hearing, and they're so loud. I can see spirits dwindling around. My father said I'm a Shaman in training and it's normal because Shaman's are the bridge of the physical world and spiritual one.

He said Beacon Hills is more than what it seems. That it is more of a playground for it pets to play "Killed or be Killed." A playground? I didn't know what he meant either. He just said I have to open my eyes and see. He even told me that Ethan does not just have two sides, but three: a light side, a dark side, and hidden side; a side he cloaks.

Next day, I'm here at school, watching as I was told. Everyone seems normal and okay, but nothing out of the ordinary…yet. That's one thing about Beacon Hills: they have tough skin: death and fear only last so long until they are back to their old selves.

"Danny, babe," said Ethan tiredly, entering the English classroom. He looked weak and sleepy, as if he was up all night working out. "You wanna hang after school, I'm not busy."

"Ethan, you look a mess. Are you okay?" I asked. "You look like you have to go to the nurse. Did you get into a fight…?"

And like clockwork Aiden walked in mirroring his brother's weak countenance. Simultaneously, Aiden kept shaking his left arm as Ethan kept shaking his right as if it was hurting. Aiden sat behind Lydia, quiet, tired, resting his head on the desk.

"Is your brother okay?" I asked.

"He's fine, so, do you want to hang out later?" he said evasively.

"Sure…I guess," was the last thing I said when the teacher walked in.

Later, as school was still going on, I went to the library to study shamanism. It was somewhat hippy-like, and strange, but also…fascinating to read. However, there was nothing about Moon/Fox Shamans. All I know is what my father is willing to tell me, and that is little, and only, so close to nothing.

"What you reading, Danny?" asked Lydia who seemed to be walking alone (without one of her closer friends).

"Nothing," I lied.

"Honey, I'm not dumb, so, what are you reading?"

"I said nothing," I grunted, gathering my things. "Just leave me alone…please."

I left without another word. For some odd reason everyone I once knew feels oddly different. Lydia feels different…like…not herself; she feels cold, and…like…death, and I've never felt that before. Back then when Jackson was here I knew something was off with him too; he was more cocky than ever, like he had some work done or something. And then, he moves to London without a decent reason. It's like I'm living with nothing but liars all around me, hovering the truth, cloaking it as if it's some massive weapon for battle.

I know they know something — Scott and his friends — they're all changing. There's a world out there…A supernatural world. And I think they're trying to protect me, but it's not working. Not knowing gets me hurt or almost killed, and probably knowing will get me killed indefinitely I even feel that Ethan knows the truth but he want tell me, and at the same time I feel he is fabricating lies so he can keep me.

I want to know not because I'm curious but because that is my world. What I am is connected to both the physical and the supernatural. I was born to this power. I was born to be free to my world. So if they want tell me…I'll find out on my own.

I'm tired of being in the dark…

Meanwhile, after school, I notice Ethan waiting in front beside his Toyota SUV; he looked better…Actually he looked healthier than a horse, like this morning didn't even happen.

"Danny!" he shouted. "Ready to go?"

"Ethan?" I said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything. As long as it isn't weird."

"Be honest with me. If you were hiding something from me, would you tell me?"

"Yeah. I tell you anything you need to know."

"Where were you for the past four weeks?"

He hesitated for a second.

"I was with my brother…" he seemed like that's where he felt comfortable to end.

"Where?"

"…At home."

"Then why did you lie earlier?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry about what?"

He didn't answer.

"You do know that all your lies can jeopardize our relationship, right?"

"…I know," he murmured. "But, if I'm lying to you it's for good reason."

"I can take care of myself."

"I doubt it."

"I doubt that if anything comes up about you and you didn't tell me yourself," I sounded blunt, "you and I are going to have a very small discussion about you and I. Cause I swear to god I want be hurt by any other guys."

"I won't hurt you. You have my word. In time I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just be patient with me;" he took my hands. "I don't want to lose you. And trust me; I've been down that path before when you were almost dying. I can't go through that pain again."

I can tell he was being sincere.

"Fine. Where are you taking me then?"

"The classic boyfriend date," he answered with. "Movie and a dinner. I just thought we haven't really had an official date, have we?"

"No. We've haven't."

"So, Mr. Mahealani," he said politely. "Will you accompany me on a 'Dethan Night Out?'"

I laughed, "Oh no you didn't just say that…? Dethan? OMG that…you forged are names together."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Er — well, it makes me sound slutty. I mean, your full name is in it where my first initial is it. It makes me sound like I want you manly parts."

"Well, that's odd…you do. I think it's good."

"You're such a handsome douche, but, you my handsome douche."

I knew Ethan was hiding secrets, but; he was the only one I would wait for; he was the only one who would give it some thought. I know he wants to tell me, but at the same time; he doesn't want to lose me for it either. So, I will wait for his truths, and only his truths. As for everyone else…I'm done waiting….


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, wow it has been awhile since I've been on here. Look, I've been doing a lot of writing, but the reason I haven't posted anything was because it just didn't feel right to the plot, and now with Teen Wolf back and the Danny moments coming up; I will be writing a lot. Remember a true writer can only produce decent work if they know what to write. And with this season, I probably will be creating a new story for Danny, so if Danny appears in next week episode you just might see something new, because once I see Danny I will be inspired to write a ground breaking story for him, and Ethan of course.

I have been reading a lot of books lately and have been writing for the mind so I would be ready for this season, and the fan-fiction I will be writing. In the promo when Danny is near that shadowy figure I was slightly inspired, but I need to know where it goes, because I really want to write closer to the story of the show like I did with for 3x12 in my other story, and now, that I have a lot of free time to do it I really want to see how deep minded I can get.

And it would be awesome if you read these fan-fictions and leave comments because what you say matters for all writers.

And remember, Danny matters, so those who are going to follow these fan-fictions, it would be cool to see how you guys think with your creativity by writing and drawing too. Because I do go on tumblr, and I have noticed the lack in Danny art, and not the photos he takes that people draw, but art that people gives him purpose. Those were awesome! Those are thinkers.

So remember, let Keahu know how much you care about Danny. Because those who started that Kitsune theory; well, that reached over 5,000 tags. We need to have him trending in more stuff so Danny can really be seen by Jeff Davis, so he can know just how powerful Danny fans are. We are determined fans of all the characters on Teen Wolf, and all the media needs to know that we're Danny's pack (I know fan moment) but we are his pack. So, if you are a Danny fan make sure you show just how BIG of a Danny fan you are. GET TRENDING! MAKE DANNY PART OF THE PACK BY MAKING HIM PART OF A LARGE FAN BASE!

GOOD LUCK!


End file.
